Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek26/Życie jest tylko jedno czkawka,więc go nie marnuj!
Siemanko smoki i jeźdzcy smoków przedstawiam wam opko i troche informacji o nim : -jest współczesność -czkawka i Astrid nie są JESZCZE!! parą -wszyscy mają po 15 lat -Czkawka jest synem prezydenta Berkcarl (później) -Valka jest od początku -niektóre smoki to koty albo psy -reszte dowiecie się w opowiadaniu -są akurat wakacje które kończą się za tydzień -Czkawka jest nowy w szkole Czkawka Siemanko jestem czkawka,wiem możecie się śmiać,też czasami się z niego śmieje.Mieszkam w Valivood,moja rodzina to mama,tata i ja.W szkole jestem najprzystojniejszym,najmądrzejszym i wysportowanym chłopakiem.Wszyscy mi zazdroszczą a szczególnie że jestem kapitanem w piłce nożnej.Gdy jesteśmy na basenie co dwa tygodnie,dziewczyny gapią się na mnie,jak na ciasteczko,a moja dziewczyna vanessa jest zazdrosna..Wiem...jestem ciachem.Dobra więc zaczynamy dzień! Wstałem dzisiaj o 7:30.Dość wcześnie jak na mnie.Zszedłem na dół,akurat mama robiła śniadanie -już wstałeś? i to w wakacje? -nooo...tak jakoś,też w to nie wierze -dobrze,zjedz śniadanie i ubierz się,dzisiaj Ojciec zaprosił nas na kolacje do restauracji "Da Value". -okej,a o której? -o 19:00 Zjadłem śniadanie i poszedłem się odświeżyć do łazienki.Po pół godzinie poszedłem do swojego pokoju cały umyty aż po czubek moich włosów.Z mojego pokoju było widać wzgórze Valivood.Jest pięknie,chyba mam wene żeby go narysować.Podszedłem do swojego biurka i wyciągnąłem kartke oraz ołówek.Nie zapominajmy jednak o gumce,jestem zawodowem ale nie ekspertem.Zacząłem rysować.Po pięciu minutach skończyłem.Na kartce było widać wzgórze gdzie są wielke litery,koło nich jest staw i park dla psów.Widać także dużo kwiatów i drzew wiosennych. -dobra,musze coś zrobić Szedłem na dół,ubrałem koszulke bez rękawów,Airmaxy i białe szorty,troche swoje włosy roztrzepałem żeby były piękniejsze w odblasku słońca. -wychodze!! -wróć o 15!! -dobrze!! Wyszedłem z białej villi i poszedłem do lasu, tam jest przejśćie do jaskini.A w jaskini znajduje się staw gdzie woda jest czysta i wszystko w niej widać.Nikt o nim nie wie tylko ja.Kiedyś natrafiłem na to miejsce przypadkowo.Pamiętam ten dzień,pokłóciłem się z ojcem i leciałem prosto przed siebie.Gdy wszedłem do lasu zobaczyłem tunel w którym było światło.Było wtedy ciemno i noc nadchodziła.Wszedłem i ujżałem staw otoczony kamieniami.Po bokach były jabłonie i gruszki.W dodatku po bokach świetliki świeciły.Przespałem całą noc w tej jaskini.Dobra!!koniec wspomnień.Jestem już na miejscu.Śćiągnąłem koszulke i buty.Odrazu wpłynąłem do stawu.Pływałem chyba z dwie godziny. -dobra,jest 10:45 jeszcze mam 4godziny i 15 minut,co by tu porobić? Po kilku chwilach miałem pomysł. -musze popracować nad sportem Mimo iż jestem wysportowany to o mięśnie trzeba dbać.Podniosłem mój telefon i włączyłem Endomondo.Ponoć jest nowa misja,pomóż dzieciom i przebiegnij najwięcej kilometrów. -przynajmniej zrobie coś dobrego Włączyłem muzyke i pobiegłem Po przebiegnięciu 150km -o matko,ile to ja przebiegłem?Wow...150 km? Musze się czegoś napić,bo już nie mam sił.O!widze sklepik,mam jeszcze pięć,dziesięć złotych.Wszedłem do sklepu zdyszany.Sprzedawczyni zapytała się co sie stało.Odpowiedziałem że -przebiegłem 150 km...więcej nie dam rady -wow....ja nawet nie przebiegne 1 km Uśmiechnąłem się do niej.Odzajemniła uśmiech.Wziąłem z dolnej półki Frugo i zapłaciłem 3,50 zł.Wyszedłem z sklepu i odrazu się napiłem.Później przechadzałem się po Valivood,po czym stanąłem koło centrum handlowego. -czyżby to było Audi mamy? Tak..właśnie przehodziła przez pasy.Pobiegłem w stronę mamy.Zdążyłem akurat jak zamykała bagażnik -Czkawka?jak ty tu? -no,postanowiłem się przebiec,wiesz dla dobra dyscypliny -dobrze,może cie podwieść? -jakbyś mogła -to wsiadaj Przez cały czas rozmawialiśmy,o szkole,o pracy i o innych rzeczach -jest 15:00,czkawka idź zjeść obiad,jest w lodówce -a ty gdzie jedziesz? -do koleżanki,musze pomóc w pracy -okej... -no co?Wielka dzidzia strzela focha? -mamo! -no dobra idź HA,ha ha ale śmiesznie.Wszedłem do domu -ale pusto... Chciałbym mieć kota,albo psa...No nic zjadłem śniadanie i zrobiłem kilka rzeczy.Mama przyjechała o 18 i szybko pobiegła do swojego pokoju z torbami -cześć!mamo? -cześć synku!teraz nie mam czaasu! Stanąłem pod drzwiami mamy.Tak kilka minut postałem sam aż później tata się do mnie przyłączył -cześć synku-szeptem -cześć -czemu tu stoimy? -bo mama wleciała jak wicher do domu i nie wychodzi już od....godziny Nagle przed nami drzwi się otworzyły i widzieliśmy ustrojoną mame -no co?teraz wy! Wciągneła nas do środka i ubrała nas -po prawej są ciuchy do czkawki po lewej do Stoika -eeee... -dobra synku!mama wszystko przygotowała więc rozumiesz rozkaz żołnierzu!? -tak szefie!! Zawsze się prz tym śmiejemy... Pół godzinie po rozkazie... Jesteśmy ubrani i właśnie jesteśmy po reustauracją "Da Value"Właśnie zasiedliśmy do stołu.Ale tu elegancko.Zamówiliśmy sphagetti,albo coś podobnego do tego.Po kilku minutowej ciszy -właśnie,mam sprawe,musimy się przenieść na Berkcalf Okej,zatkało mnie to troche..bo prawie się udławiłem -mamo!chyba na to nie pozwolisz! -niestety synku,musimy -ale...ale dlaczego!! -te państwo należy do kogo innego,jest dobrze zadbane,ale nie martw się może zostaniemy tam na zawsze?Co o tym sądzisz Val? -może tak?może nie... -a ty synku już nie krzycz,już ustalilismy kiedy wyruszamy i koniec.Jutro pakujemy się i masz trzy dni do pożegniania się z przyjaciółmi Wyszedłem oburzony,do domu jest 30 km.Jeśli z muzyką biegłem 150 km to z nerwów też przebiegne. -i widzisz Stoik!mówiłam że trzeba to na spokojnie! Wracając do czkawki... Zadzwoniłem do Vanessy,ale nie odbierała.Dobiegłem już do parku,przedemną jeszcze 1 km,mało.Przysiadłem na ławce,nagle widziałem Vanesse całująca się z moim najlepszym kumplem Łukaszem!!No nie...to chyba jakieś zwidy -Ej!odczep się od Vanessy!mój najlepszy kumpel mnie zdradza...to już przesada -spadaj czkawka,teraz cie nie kocham,wole łukasza,on jest zadziorny i te jego brązowe oczy... -rozmarzyła się -no to co?Czkawka bedzie płakał? Grr...mój najlepszy przyjaciel... -goń sie! I zaczeła się bójka,ja dostałem w brzuch a on natomiast w czułe miejsce,oo tak cios poniżej pasa.Nagle dostałem czymś w głowe,bolało jak cholera ale nie zemdlałem -Vanessa?czemu to zrobiłaś -uwierz wszyscy cie lubią i.. -zawsze spędzam z tobą wolne chwile! -ale to nie była miłość,to tylko był zakład,przepraszam -weź już przestań,jesteś idiotą i tyle,dziewczyny miały racje źle wybrałem Odbiegłem z tamtego miejsca do domu.Wszedłem do swojego pokoju i zasnąłem,ale jeszcze porzucałem na dworze piłką..no co?dopiero 21:30.Poszłem spać o 23.00.Rano stanąłem i... Jak myslicie co sie stanie? 'Wyjechać już czas' Rano stanąłem z łóżka i widziałem puste pudła.Wiedziałem co to oznacza,to nie było kłamstwo.Naprawde przeprowadzamy się. -synu!!załatwiłem spotkanie z twoimi przyjaciółmi,będą tutaj za godzine!! -tato!!a która jest!!?? -12:45 a co? -nic,nic Szybko szię ubrałem i poszedłem sie odświeżyć.Później zacząłem sie pakować.Po godzinie skończyłem.Akurat przyjaciele przyszli. -no nie wstydzcie się!czkawka jest w swoim pokoju Tata zawsze przeraża swoim wzrostem i brodą.Po chwili słyszałem kroki na schodach i jak się otwierają drzwi.Pierwsza wleźli moi przyjaciele.Dopiero później dziewczyny a na końcu nowa para. -a wy co tu robicie?! Byłem zły na nich.Naszczęśćie Damian z Dawidem,Arkiem i Patrykiem powstrzymywali mnie przed bójką. -jeju czkawka co ci sie stało? Ach,dominika gdybyś wiedziała że ta Idiotka mnie rzuciła!! -co?oni jeszcze nie wiedzą?Może łukasz opowie co sie stało wczoraj wieczorem?! Chłopcy dali mnie do kąta żeby Dominika,Monika,Gosia,Heathera i Dolores mnie uspokoiły{teraz będe pisała co kto mówi} -czemu tak zareagowałeś tak jak oni weszli?-Dolores -co ci sie stało?-Heathera -opowiesz nam czy będziesz tak dalej stał?!-Monika i Dominika Te bliźniaczki zawsze robią humor do zabawy -niech zgadne,widziałeś jak wczoraj oni się razem całują?-gosia -tak... -skąd o tym wiesz?-Heathera No właśnie! -może dlatego że zawsze ide na spacer z Furią-Gosia -a dlaczego tak późno? -bo wtedy nikt cie nie widzi i można słuchać głośno muzyki-Gosia -aaa...-wszyscy -dobra ale poco nas tu wezwałeś?-Damian Hmm..i jak im tu o tym powiedzieć? -no bo...wyjeżdżam do Berkcalf -że co?!-Dawid -dzieci!!musicie kończyc jest mała zmiana planów jutro wyjeżdzamy!! -to jutro przyjdziemy!!-Vanessa -nie!nie zostawimy go samego!gang jeźdzców smoków zawsze zostaje ze swoimi!-Heathera -aha,opuszczamy z vanessą grupe,jest beznadziejna i wogule dziecinna,tworzymy nową,miłośńicy epoki romantycznej-łukasz Gdy ta idiotyczna para poszła sobie ja z moją paczką poszliśmy do lasu,tak do mojego miejsca. -gdzie nas prowadzisz?-patryk -do mojego ulubionego miejsca -aha-patryk Doszliśmy.Wszyscy wyszczerzyli oczy na widok miejscówki.I tak mineły nasze wspólne chwile.Nawet tam spaliśmy. -hej?! -jesteśmy tutaj!-głos 1 -heathera? -nie...na d...-głos 1 -Dominika! -no alleluja!coś ty sie upił czy co?-Dominika -niee...tylko te słońce ciebie oślepia -siemanko wszystkim!-gosia -jeju ale ty masz fr... -cicho!!-dominika -co mam?no nie....znowu wyglądam jak czarownica?-gosia -no..i tak jak-Dawid U...dostał sierpowego -jeszcze raz tak powiesz a pożałujesz-gosia Przyszła reszta chłopaków, -Gosia ale ty masz fryzure!!-Patryk -jeju...czkawka naprawde nie ma tu lustra?-Arek i Damian Dostali w..nie powiem co...O..przyszły siostrzenice wiedźmy -o przyszły siostrzenicy wiedźmy? I...dostałem w brzuch od dolores -ała... -ja cie, macie gorsze fr...-gosia No naprawde mają gorsze fryzury,takie rozczochrane że huhu... -co mówisz?-Doris Już szykowałą pięść -że doris kocha się w kamilu!!!-gosia Ta zawsze coś powie co wnerwi drugą,później się gonią jak kot z myszą.Później zaczeliśmy przedrzeźniać Damiana i dolores z Dominiką,było fajowsko.Wszyscy uciekali.Dopiero po południu wszyscy poobijani poszliśmy do domu. -jeju czkawka znowu wnerwiałeś dolores? -nooo..tak,ale weź też być humorzasta -dobra za dwie godziny wyjeżdzamy -a mogą przyjaciele przyjechać do mnie? -yhy...jeśli będą mogli to tak Po dwóch godzinach spotkaliśmy się razem i pożegnali.Wszyscy płakali nawet ja.No nic teraz wyruszamy naszym terenowcem do Berkcalf.Jest tam przyjaciel taty ,pyskacz.Jeszcze 8 godzin.Ciekawie jak tam wygląda.Nagle zachciało mi się spać... Dedyk dla Jaeherys Wiecie że dzisiaj jest piątek trzynastego? Nowe życie,nowe przygody... Dedyk dla Astriś032,Szczerbatka14 oraz dla....Kiraari Promienie słońca otulały całą moją twarz gdy spałem. Śniłem o tym jak potoczyłoby się życie gdybym został w domu... ale trzeba się obudzić. -czkawka!!! -mamo,co tak wrzeszczysz? -za godzine będziemy w domu,chcesz coś z Mcdonalda? -chessburgera -okej,ojciec już poszedł,zamykam ciebie tutaj i prosze nie uciekać -będe czekał Próbowałem jeszcze spać ale sie nie dało -czy te słońce jest takie upierdliwe czy jest lato? No nic wyciągnąłem z plecaka słuchawki i telefon,posłucham sobie piosenek.Może napoczątku ta?Tak...Airplanes .Ale mi się znudziło...teraz wezmę Angel with the shoutgun. -(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun) Get out your guns, battle's begun, Are you a saint, or a sinner? If loves a fight, than I shall die, With my heart on a trigger They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for Well baby, you are all that I adore, If love is what you need, a soldier I will be I'm an angel with a shotgun, Fighting till' the war's won I don't care if heaven won't take me back I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight. -Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, Don't mean I'm not a believer And major Tom, will sing along Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, If love is what you need, a soldier I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun, Fighting till' the war's one I don't care if heaven won't take me back I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight. Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa -I'm an angel with a shotgun Fighting till' the war's won I don't care if heaven won't take me back -cześć czkawka znowu śpiewasz?! -AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!mamo!!! -napewno angel with the shoutgun,val -odezwał się ten co pod prysznicą śpiewa bałkanice! -to miała być tajemnica czkawka-ojciec na mnie popatrzył z burakiem na twarzy Mama się tylko śmiała.W czasie podróży jadłem i słuchałem rockefeller street,aż zasnąłem -czkawka!! -jeju tato nie wrzeszcz tak! -jesteśmy na miejscu,czkawka,a ty stoik nie wrzeszcz -okej-odpowiedzieliśmy ponurymi tonami Zobaczyliśmy nowy dom...(pod koniec rozdziału dostaniecie obrazy) Weszlismy do domu,salon był duży a kuchnia?Dla mamy to marzenie -no to teraz masz wielkie pole do popisu mamo -no teraz tak -czkawka idź zobacz swoją sypialnie i pokoje do gier i instrumentów-krzyknął uradowany stoik Zatkało mnie...mam własny pokój do gier?Poleciałem sprintem na góre,otworzyłem drzwi gdzie pisało pokój czkawki.Na początku zdębiałem,później poszedłem do tych dwóch drugich,reakcja?taka sama jak przy swoim pokoju.Reszta dnia mineła spokojnie.Poszedłem rozpakowywać się do swojego nowego pokoju.Mama robiła kolacje a tata poszedł do Ratuszu poznać nowych przyjaciół.Ponoć ten stary był wredny,i chyba się nazywał na p..ple..pla..Pleśniak!!Ochydne imie.No nic po godzinie skończyłem.Była 16:40.Co by tu porobić?!Wiem do lasu pójde!Zbiegłem szybko na dół i ubrałem buty, no co? tam jest jeszcze ciepło. -mamo idę do lasu!! -tylko żebym nie musiała cie znowu podwozić do domu!! -napewno nie pa! -pa Stanąłem w drzwiach,kątem oka widziałem dwie czarnowłose dziewczyny.Nawet słyszałem co mówią -patrz jaki sweet chłopak -cicho bo ciebie jeszcze usłyszy No nic,pobiegłem do lasu i wiecie co widziałem po drodze?Drugi sekretny tunel,wlazłem do dziury która była po drzewem.Tak samo jak alicia w krainie czarów.Widziałem tunel a na końcu światło.Gdy doszedłem do światłą ujżałem raj... Nowa szkoła,nowi przyjaciele i wrogowie Ten rozdział będzie do motywacji LPwolfa i Szczerbatka14 żeby napisali next!! Obszedłem ten cudowny raj dookoła.Jest on podobny troszeczkę do pierwszego z Valivood,ale ten jest piękniejszy.Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon -czkawka?gdzie jesteś? -jestem w...lesie a co? -wracaj do domu,ja i ojciec się matrwimy -to nieprawda!!powiedziałem jej że ma ci jeszcze dać swobody bo jutro do szkoły maszerujesz! -Stoik!!ja tu rozmawiam z czkawką a nie tobą -masz jeszcze 2 godziny-było słychać głos taty -i co?zgadzasz się z tatą?mamo? -eh...no dobra -dziękuje!! Spojrzałem na zegar,hm...jest 17:30,może jednak wróce?Jak pomyślałem tak zrobiłem.No i co?Zanim doszedłem do domu widziałem bezdomnego psa który szedł po drugiej stronie ulicy w strone jakiegoś gangu.Na oko jest to raczej czarny owczarek niemiecki,z zielonymi oczami jak ja.Gdy ci z gangu go zobaczyli,to znęcali się nad nim.Pobiegłem ile sił w nogach i powaliłem wszystkich jednym ciosem.Tak,jeszcze nie wiecie że umie Box jak nikt inny.Bym Sylvestra Stalonna nawet pokonał!Dobra Oni pobiegli do mamusiek a ja wziąłem psa na ręce i zaniosłem do domu.Rodzice nie mieli oporu żeby go zatrzymać.Nazwałem go szczerbatek ponieważ nie miał dwóch zębów. -czkawka idź spać jutro szkoła!! -dobrze mamo,dobranoc szczerbatek I zasnąłem Następnego dnia.... Rzeźko wstałem,pozmywałem ubrania ze śliny mordki,poszłem się odświeżyć do łazieńki i poszedłem na śniadanie. -tu masz książki,plecak,śniadanie nr.2 i 20 zł -dziękuje -a teraz spadaj do szkoły bo zaraz się spóźnisz! -mamo -no jestem dzisiaj jeszcze zdenerwowana synku,idź bo naprawde się spóźnisz -ok Pojechałem swoją deskorolką do szkoły.Wszystko jest fajne ale teraz nie,czekam w pokoju nauczycielskim z moją wychowawczynią.Na początku wszyscy mówili że jest miła i że jest najlepsza.To się przekonamy. -masz teraz niemiecki ze mną -dobrze Jesteśmy pod klasą huhu...mam treme -stresujesz się? no..trochę... -napewno znajdziesz wiele dziewczyn w tej szkole,one uwielbiają takich chłopców -ee tam,pani mi tylko schlebia -okej,teraz wchodzimy Weszliśmy,pani mnie przedstawiła -dzień dobry,to jest nasz nowy uczeń Czkawka Horenndus Haddock III,będzie chodził do tej szkoły z wami,czkawka siednij gdzieś gdzie jest miejsce -dobrze... Widziałem miejsce koło niebieskookiej blondynki,sama siedzi bidulka, -może koło jej? Wszyscy się na mnie popatrzeli jak na idiote.Pani się uśmiechneła i zamiast niemieckiego mieliśmy godzine wychowawczą dzięki mnie.Ja próbowałem natomiast zagadać z dziewczyną -hej,jestem czkawka a ty? -Astrid -czemu siedzisz sama? Popatrzała się na mnie jak na idiotę -to nie wiesz? -a o czym? Wtedy przerwał nam sączysmark -patrzcie samtoniczka próbuje zagadać do czkawki!!!!- no nie powiem...wnerwiło mnie to -zamknij ryja -ooo...nowy próbuje obronić samotke! Wtedy dziewczyny się na niego rzuciły.Wiem,podobam się im,ale i tak nawet przyjaciele wią że mi jeszcze nie odbija do głowy,czyli że się nie zakochałem,że ciągle myśle i normalnie funkcjonuje.Dobra dzwonek,pierwsza wystrzeliła Astrid...uuu jaka ona szybka!!Ok wracając do szkoły szybko mineła.Pod koniec widziałem jak astrid rozpuszcza włosy i jedzie na rowerze.Chyba się zakochałem bo z transu wybudził mnie dyrektor -masz tu plan lekcji,powodzenia w szkole -dziękuje -a na dziewczyny jest klasa 2 No nie powiem...zdziwiło mnie to...ok wróciłem do domu.No bez przesady!!oni też powiedzieli że się zakochałem....potrzebuje pomocy jeźdzców smoków a raczej jeźdzczyń bo dziewczyny się lepiej znają.Okej...oni za chwilę mają dzwonek jeszcze zdąże zadzwonić.Dobra,kontakty,Dolores i połącz.Jest sygnał!! -halo czkawka?co jest? -słuchaj...zwołaj wszystkie dziewczyny teraz! -nie moge...gosia jest u smoczycy,heathera u czerwonej śmierći, a paulina i patrycja u krwawdonia -zwołaj je po szkole odrazu! -dobra a co się stało? -no bo....zakochałem się chyba... -Czkawka się zakochał!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Odrazu pobiegłem do góry,więcej razy nie będe dawał na głośnik telefonu -a Doris w Kamilu!!!!!! -ej!!dostaniesz!!!ja mam na głośniku!!! -trudno... -grr... -dobra zwołaj! -okej,dozobaczenia -dozobaczenia Za pół godziny ktoś dzwonił na skeypie. -już jesteśmy!-Doris -dobra,pierwsze pytanie to czy macie czas? -nie nie mamy...-pati Nagle usłyszałem głos ex wychowawczyni -powiedzcie wszystkim że jutro i przez dwa tygodnie nie ma szkoły-wych. -okej-dziewczyny -dowidzenia-wych -dowidzenia-dziewczyny -no to mamy czas!-paulina -dobra,kto ma internet na fonie? -gosia a co?-heathera -zamów bilety dla dziewczyn do Berkcalf już!! -dobra,nie musisz krzyczeć na cały głos-gosia - a rodzice? -pozwolą,napewno-doris -dobra,dzisiaj jeszcze wyjezdżacie o? -dokładnie za 4 godziny-gosia -dłużej nie mogło być? -jak przyjade to dostaniesz podwójnie-gosia -czemu? -dowiesz się..-gosia -ok musimy kończyć,wiesz pakowanie ciuchów,kosmetyki...-heathera -baby,to są naprawde baby-doris i gosia -a wy to co?Cochity Wurst? -poczwórnie!!-Cochnity Wurst Skończyliśmy rozmawiać,lepiej przygotuje poduszke...Jutro już będą,wspaniale.Dobra czas iść spać...a jeszcze szczerbolka trza nakarmić!!Już po godzince zrobiłem zadanie,zjadłem kolacje,odpisałem każdej dziewczynie że tylko chce się z nią przyjaźnić itp.Czas spać...Rano... -czkawka!!szkoła!!!dzisiaj wyjeżdżamy do Łupieżców i Berserków w sprawie sojuszu na dwa tygodnie -okej już ruszam!!pani szefowo!! Tak jak wczoraj wstałem,odświeżyłem się,ubrałem ,coś na ząb przegryzłem i wyjechałem na deskorolce.Lekcje mineły zwyczajne.Ale uzbierałem chyba dwie 5 i cztery 4 za kare za gadanie z Astrid,ona to samo.I to mają być kary?Ok,znowu ostatni dzwonek zadzwonił i tym razem ja byłem na pierwszym miejscu.Wyszedłęm przed szkołe a tam niespodzianka! -no to która to?-paulina -ekhm....ta co przy rowerze stoi i się patrzy na nas -siemka!!!sorry za spóźnienie,ale wiesz gdyby ten upierdliwiec to bym była szybciej!!-gosia -Doris??? -no co?!-doris -powiedziała wszystkim że jest Euforią co nakręca na youtube...wiesz tam,właśnie kiedy nakręcisz znowy FnaF 3?-heathera -wyjawniłaś tajemnice? -nie trzeba było mi opowiadać o kamilu-doris-aha a to zato co w telefonie powiedziałeś!! Kopła mnie w brzuch i w takie delikatne miejsce.... -chyba nie będe musiałą poprawiać?-gosia -jakbyś mogła tego nie robić..gosia? Podeszła do Astrid bo akurat chłopcy jej dokuczli -zostaw ją dupku!!-Heathera -a co mi taka chudzinka zrobi?-sączysmark -iii..przegiąłeś-gosia Uniósł heathere za kark do góry,tego już za dużo -ej dupku!!zostaw ją!! -a co mi zrobisz?twoje przyjaciółki są uwięzione-sączysmark No racja...chłopcy je trzymali -dziewczyny mieliśćie racje żeby założyć szpilki-doris -czemu?-patrycja -już wiem o co chodzi...-paulina Wszyscy chłopcy dostali szpilkami w buty -ałłłłłuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!-chłopaki Pobiegli do domu,naszczęśćie -dobra chyba koniec-heathera -chwila gdzie jest Astrid? Szukaliśmy jej za szkołą i znaleźliśmy przyciśniętą do śćiany przez łukasza -dobra,koniec tego -nie jeszcze nie-łukasz Astrid dostała w brzuch i w twarz i zemdlała -ał...-Astrid Przycisłem łukasza do śćiany i oddałem cios do brzucha.Poleciał jak mały dzieciak. -dobra ja ją zaniose,a wy lecćie do domu wszystko przygotować!! -dobra,paulina,pati lecćie już!!-doris -okej-Pati i paulina Poleciały -gosia weź jej rzeczy -już sie robi-gosia -doris idź za mną a ty heather przedemną,żeby nikt nas nie zaatakował z tej bandy amatorów -jasne!!-doris,heather I tak doszliśmy do domu,droga była pusta. -paulina gdzie zrobiłyśćie miejsce?! -w twoim pokoju!! Dobra,teraz położyć i sprawdzać czy żyje.Po pięciu minutach położyliśmy ją i ustawiliśmy warty -doris i gosia noc,heathera z pauliną południe a ja z pati popołudnie,na wieczór wszyscy -ok...to my zaczynamy koleżanko-doris -ej...bo mam do was takie jedne pytanie..-gosia -gadaj-wszyscy -gdy wziełam plecak od niej to taka książka wyleciała ja z JWS 1-gosia -mogła się taką kupić,i co?-heathera -to dlaczego tu jest stary papier,takie same zapisy i wszystko inne jak w filmie?-gosia -dobra,cicho jest weekend,teraz zadzwonie do jej rodziców i im powiem co się stało okej? -okej-dziewczyny Zadzwoniłem -halo?dzieńdobry,jestem Czkawka Horrendus Haddock i jestem przyjacielem waszej córki -co się stało Astrid?mogesz ją dać?już nie odbiera od 3 godzin-P.Hofferson -pani córka jest u mnie,w szkole banda takiego chłopaka zaatakowała nas,gdy moje przyjaciółki staneły w obronie zaatakowano je też..ale wszystko jest dobrze,tylko astrid dostała od łukasza Maniocha mocno w brzuch i twarz,jeszcze się nie obudziła -matko...jesteśmy teraz z mężem w Ameryce Południowej,więc nie możemy przyjechać...czy mogła by ona zostać u ciebie?-p.Hofferson -tak,jasne -dziękujemy,-p.Hofferson -i co?-doris -zostaje u nas do powrotu rodziców Spojrzałem na Astrid..jeszcze śpi.No nic,jutro weekend więc trzeba iść spać,bo jutro warta nas czeka. -dobranoc,miłej warty -nawzajem...-dziewczyny Jak fajnie wreszcie do łóżka się położyć.Ale po dwóch godzinach -czkawka....czkawka....czkawka!!!!!!!-dolores -co? -budzi się-dolores -aha...zaraz że co? -budzi się..wstawaj i się ubieraj bo w szortach samych nie pójdziesz-dolores -ja jeszcze coś mam... -nie chce w głąb wnikać-dolores Dobra,wchodzimy i widzimy jak Astrid rozmawia z gosią,narazie podsłuchujemy -nie wiedziałam że jeszcze ktoś lubi JWS-Astrid -jak chcesz to dołącz do grupy Jeźdzców smoków-gosia -a kto jest szefem?-Astrid -ja jestem szefem -podsłuchiwałeś?-gosia -no...i to jak-doris -jak chcesz to ty mu przywal w ten jego pyszczek-gosia do Astrid -dzięki-Astrid -dobra idź spać,jutro śniadanie,aha i będziesz tu aż rodzice przyjadą -że co? -dzwoniłem do nich,dobra gosia,doris macie tu śpiwory -ja mam swój...-gosia*przeciągła się i usneła na krześle* -dobra nie budzimy jej....a ty doris? -doris już śpi na twoim legowisku w drugim pokoju -to ja gdzie?hm....pożycze od kogoś śpiwór -nie...to ja ide do śpiworu a ty na swoje łóżko -Astrid nie...jesteś gośćiem ty na łóżku -ale... -nie...jesteś gośćiem,ja może usne na krześle jak ona -gosia... -dobra.... gosia....,śpij astrid a nie poprawiaj mnie bo...nie będziesz wyspana... Usnąłem szybko.Rano się obudziłem pierwszy.Więc poszedłem robić śniadanie,może naleśniki?albo nie gofry....mniam,tylko jak to mama robiła...a już wiem.Dobra składniki są więc robimy -Smak miękkości maślanym Zjadłem gofry po prostu spróbować Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza jej naleśniki Zjadłem gofry i mi się podobało Podobało mi się to! -czkawka!!fałszujesz...-heather -jeju!!nie strasz!! -w dodatku przeszkadza mi to że to nie są naleśniki,właśćiwie do jakiej piosenki to śpiewałeś?-heather -I kissed a girl ...-zaczła chichotać-no wiem że to babska piosenka no co... -siemanko!!-reszta dziewczyn z Astrid -siemanko,gofry na śniadanie!! -jeeeejj....-paulina -coś nie wyspane żeśćie są -bo nie wygodnie się śpi na krześle,co poradzimy,znaczy ja bo tylko ja spałam-gosia -no co?Wielka dzidzia strzela focha?-Astrid -ej..nie ja bo czkawka,on sie przecież st...-gosia -cicho... -zabierz te łapska bo ugryze!!!-gosia -nie boje się -czekaj czekaj....czy ty umyłeś ręce po zmywaniu naczyń?-gosia -em....chyba tak.... Ale leciała do łaźienki że się kurzyło za nią.To tak jakby powiedzieć,Astrid miałą troche siniaków w dodatku znalazła sobie moje przyjaciółki do przyjaźni.Wszystko jest fajnie tylko jutro jest szkoła.A no i zapomniałem teraz mieszkamy wszyscy razem przez dwa tygodnie,jupi jej!!Jest 22:30 czas spać....Rano...Weszłem do pokoju dziewczyn jeszcze spały.Hmm..co by tu im zrobić...warkoczyki na żelu!!!Ostatnio mnie nauczyły.Dobra może zaczne od Heathery?Po półgodzinie udało mi się,tylko gosia wyczuła po szamponie oliwkowym że tu jestem i mi pomogła.Zeszliśmy na dół i się pakowaliśmy. -dobra,pakuj sie i idziesz do szkoły -Czkawka!!!!!!!!!!Gosia!!!!!!!!!!!!-dziewczyny -ruchy!! Uciekaliśmy jak poparzeni.Uff..naszczęśćie jesteśmy pod szkołą -dobra,ile masz lekcji?dzisiaj?-gosia -ee... -osiem,pamiętaj dzisiaj masz sprawdzian od anglika!przez te zakochanie w Astrid masz mętlik w głowie i nic nie pamiętasz-gosia -co mówiłaś? -idź już...-gosia Akurat byłem przy drzwiach,ale widziałem dziewczyny wkurzone.Pokiwałem żeby uciekała ale nie miałą zamiaru,dopiero jak obejrzała się do tyłu -uważaj!! -to ty lepiej uważaj!-gosia Teraz wpadłem na Astrid,chyba wstała wcześniej..bo jej nie widziałem rano -przepraszam -nie to ja powinienem uważać,słyszałem że się świetnie dogadujesz z dziewczynami -no..tak..musze kończyć Odeszła,a mnie zostawiła w osłupieniu.Jak ona dziś pięknie wygląda...Reszta dnia mineła tak samo.W tym tygodniu zostałem kapitanem koszykówki,piłki nożnej i ręcznej.W dodatku podbiłem serca wszystkich dziewczyn.A sączysmark tylko mi zazdrośći.Weszłem do domu i... - mniam..kto zrobił naleśniki? -Doris z Pauliną,patrycją i heatherą -dziewczyny przodem -ty chyba naprawde sobie jaja robisz?je tego nie jem! -ja też nie! Fochliśmy sie na siebie,nagle usłyszeliśmy śmiechy dziewczyn i Astrid... -haha!!ale żeśćie sie fochli!powinniśćie do mam talent isć-haethera -ty to wszystko widziałaś?-zapytałem się astrid Odpowiedziała mi cała czerwona od śmiechu.Jak cudownie można było zobaczyć na jej twarzy uśmiech.Jutro weekend,wreszcie wolne. -gosia?Doris? co wam sie stało?-Astrid -co sie stało? -zdębiały jak wyciągneły telefon -heathera -obejrzeliśmy te sms,u doris było że kamil chce z nią chodzić a u gosie że.....nie zdała żeby przejść do finałowego konkursu z infy -on.mnie...kocha!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Doris Skakała jak poparzona,gorzej z drugą -jak ją ocucić?-heathera -wiem!gosia!szczerbatek!-doris -no wiesz?wiem że oni są w bajce..ale czkawka jest podobny do czkawki a astrid do astrid,a wogule ten psiak wyląda jak si-gosia -jaki pies?-wszyscy -ten któremu musiałam kupić karmy bo mama od czkawki poprosiła,wzieli go do siebie-gosia -Czkawka..jak mogłeś to ukryć?!-dziewczyny-a ty też gosia -one nie wiedziały?-gosia -nie... -to czemu ja dostaje!?-gosia Miałem odpowiedzieć ale naszczęśćie ktoś zapukał do drzwi.Otworzyłem a tam.... Kogo tam przynosi do haddocków?kto zgadnie? Koniec tego dobrego! Dedyk dla LPwolf za pomysły :-) Miałem odpowiedzieć ale naszczęśćie ktoś zapukał do drzwi.Otworzyłem a tam....kurier chyba moje zabawki przyjechały!!! -czkawka co to za pudełko?-heathera -moje zabawki,kto chce przetestować? Wszystkie poleciały do góry a Astrid do domu,wspomniałem że jej rodzice przyjechali?Ok...może przekonamy jakąś dziewczyne?Poszedłem na góre może jakaś się zgodzi? -dziewczyny,wpuśćie mnie,prosze -spadej-heathera -Doris,zadzwonimy do kamila? Otworzyła drzwi!!Wleciałem jak huragan i zamknąłem je. -dziewczyny....jeju!!! -zawiązać łatwo było-doris One wszystkie były przywiązane do łóżek. -ekhm..zadzwonimy?-doris -a co zrobisz jeśli ciebie nabrałem? -to.. Widziałem ciemność,później się obudziłem przywiązany do...grzejnika -gdzie ja jestem? -koło grzejnika -kto to powiedział?! -ta która ma zielone oczy jak ty -heathera -bravo odkryłeś Ameryke!!-heathera -gdzie dolores? -poszła sobie bo zadzwonił jej Romeo kamil-Paulina -pati...pomóż mi-gosia -w czym?aha też próbuje tylko ten węzeł jest mocny-pati -czekajcie mam telefon,zadzwonie do astrid -czemu prędzej nie powiedziałeś?!-Heathera -bo spałem -dzwoń!!-paulina -okej.. Zadzwoniłem do Astrid -czkawka? -astrid pomocy!! -co sie stało?! -przyjdź do mojego pokoju przez okno,jest otwarte -jasne Potrwało to jakieś 5 minut i wreszcie byliśmy uwolnieni -czekajcie co to jest...nie...naszyjnik gangu... Łzy pociekły najlepszej kumpeli doris i prawie najlepszej i prawie prawie aż wkońcu Astrid.Wkońcu przyszedł sms od doris na telefon pati -Przepraszam ale musiałam wybrać albo kamila albo grupe-pati Wszyscy włącznie ze mną mieli łzy w oczach...jak ona mogła... -dobra mam coś co was ucieszy-Astrid -chyba nie chcesz o tym mówić?-gosia -dlaczego?-astrid -to tajemnica-gosia -okej ale gosia zakochała się w ...-astrid -dobra powiedz!!!-gosia Nagle pojawiła się ciemność ale przez chwile.Później znów było jasno ''-co to było?-czkawka'' ''-nie wiem...-heathera'' ''-chwyćie mnie za ręce-astrid'' ''-już sie boje-heathera'' Zrobiliśmy tak,ona powiedziała coś dziwnego i nagle wszystko za nami znikło ''-nie możecie popatrzeć za siebie bo inaczej będzie źle-astrid'' ''-okej to co mamy zrobić?'' ''-nic,poczekajcie chwile-astrid'' Nagle pojawiliśmy się na Berk,przedemną stał taki typ podobny do mnie ''-co to za typ Astrid-powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie'' ''-kim oni są?i kim ona jest?-sączysmark z jws -wskazał na pauline'' ''-wow...ja myślałam że ty żartujesz a ty...mówisz prawde-gosia'' ''-no raczej nie inaczej-astrid'' ''-łał,jak ty pięknie wyglądasz...'' ''-nie podrywaj mojej dziewczyny!!-czkawka z jws'' Zaczeliśmy się tak choćby kłóćić,dopiero astrid nas powstrzymała ''-spokój!!jesteśćie tymi samymi człowiekami!!-astrid'' ''-tak?to czemu on ma noge?!-czkawka jws'' ''-bo jest z innego świata!!-gosia'' ''-kim ona jest-czkawka jws'' ''-astrid wynieś ich!!-śledzik'' ''-astrid?-heathera'' ''-czkawki,śledzik,sączysmark,bliźniaki,paulina,pati spokój!!patrzcie co zrobiliśćie!!astrid uciekła!ona jest wrażliwa wiecie że..a raczej my ze innego świata wiemy że wszkole nie jest jej tak wesoło więc teraz!!!-gosia'' ''-cicho...słyszycie?'' ''-zabieraj tę ręke!-gosia'' Drugi czkawka się przyłączył ''-też słysze,to płacz...-śledzik'' Nagle obydwaj dostaliśmy w brzuch ''-za co?-czkawki'' ''-za to że nie umyliśćie ręków a tu nie ma łaźienki,ide do astrid,a wy zostańcie tylko pogorszycie sprawe!-gosia'' ''-idziemy z tobą..-heathera'' ''-ale tylko dziewczyny z mojego świata-gosia'' ''-a ja to co?mam zostać tu z nimi?nawet ich nie znam!!-zostawiły mnie samego!!'' Nastała cisza,ale ktoś ją musiał przerwać ''-dlaczego tutaj nie ma drugiej astrid?'' ''-ponieważ gdy była wojna znikła i żadnego śladu po niej nie mamy-czkawka jws'' ''-trzeba ją znaleść ponieważ ta co teraz płacze jest moja,teraz musimy znaleść twoją'' ''-tylko jak?szukaliśmy ją już miesiąc i nic-sączysmark'' ''-ale nie wiecie że mamy dwoje ekspertów od tej sprawy'' ''-kogo?-śledzik'' ''-ta maruda i Astrid'' ''-a właśnie czkawka czy ta zielonooka nie przypomina tej Venalli?tej co porwała kiedyś astrid?-mieczyk'' ''-co?ona była ciągle z nami przecież'' ''-chyba masz racje,ale pomyliłeś się z oczami bo ona miała takie żółte?chyba tak-szpadka'' I tak znowu zapadła cisza na 10 minut,bliźniaki się kłóciły,śledzik czytał jakąś książke,sączysmark całował mięśnie a czkawka bawił się z...SMOKIEM!!! ''-Astrid!!!smok!!!'' Piszczałem jak mały chłopczyk,smok mnie zauważył i astrid oboje biegli w moją strone.Czkawka ten mój klon śmiał się tak jak inni..Nagle widziałem ciemność i zielone oczy. ''-POMOCY!!!!!!!!!!!!błagam was!!!zrobie prawie wszystko co chcecie tylko pomóżcie!!plisss'' ''-Astrid nie pomagaj mu,zasłużył sobie-czkawka jws'' ''-aha czyli teraz on obrywa,a ty nie,tak nie może być!-astrid'' ''-mi tam pasuje,przynajmniej nie będzie nikomu zatykać buzi brudnymi rękami-gosia'' ''-a teraz mam ze śliny-uśmieszek debila'' ''-spadaj!!-gosia'' Nagle staneła jak wryta ''-co ci sie stało?-heathera'' ''-gosia?-paulina'' ''-doris tak mi zawsze mówiła...a teraz nie...-gosia'' ''-no nie płacz już-pati'' ''-jak nie mam płakać?!od lat się byłyśmy przyjaciółkami,a teraz...'' Sink me in the river at dawn, Send me away with the words of a love song-gosia ''-nie śpiewaj nawet tego!!nie umrzesz młodo kobieto'' ''-mam dość życia,bez przyjaciółki nie mam co robić-gosia'' ''-a co ona zaśpiewała?-śledzik'' ''-przetłumacze wam.. Gdybym umarła młodo, pogrzebcie mnie w satynie, Połóżcie mnie w łóżku usłanym różami, Zatopcie mnie w rzece o świcie, Odeślijcie mnie ze słowami miłosnej piosenki'' ''-ale bez róż i miłosnej piosenki,nie lubie tego-gosia'' ''-nie umierasz!!!-pati'' ''-niech mnie smoki zeżrą i będzie spokój...-gosia'' ''-Gosia!!!-wszyscy'' ''-no co?!nikt mnie nie lubi,rodzice nic nie słuchają mnie,moje BFF odeszła...to co mi pozostało?!-gosia'' ''-my...-Astrid'' ''-pomyśl na chwile,co by się stało gdybyś umarła?-paulina'' ''-by było wszystkim wesoło-gosia'' ''-czkawka chodź na chwile-czkawka jws'' ''-okej'' Odeszliśmy spory kawałek ''-co jej sie stało,co to był za język w którym śpiewała i jak ty go rozumiesz?-czkawka jws'' Wytłumaczyłem mu wszystko o naszym świecie a on o swoim.Później wróciliśmy i poszliśmy nad Urwisko takie duże.Siedliśmy się na krańcu urwiska żeby nam nogi dyndały. ''-ciekawie jak to jest latać...-pati'' ''-chcesz?to wichura ci pokaże-Astrid'' ''-myślicie że tak jak w opowiadaniu LPwolf jesteśmy półsmokami?-gosia'' ''-nie..to tylko opowiadanie,może...-Astrid'' ''-ja jednak spróbuje-gosia'' I poleciała w dół ''-jedna odeszła,druga zaraz się....zamieni w smoka?'' 'Nowe umiejętnośći i problem' ''-wichura za nią!!-astrid'' Ona..była..smookiem jak w tym opowiadaniu LPwolf "Smocza gra" ciekawe czy ja jestem '-jupi jej!!' Pobiegłem w przepaść,ale teraz nie wiem co robić '-gosia jak sie zmieniłaś?!' '-pomyśl o smoku którym chcesz być!!-gosia' Spróbowałem i nic.Naszczęśćie półsmok gosia mnie złapała w szpony.Ale troche nie wygodnie jest.. '-a mogesz na plecy?' '-no jeszcze czego,to na szczerbatka sie siednij i ujezdzej a nie mnie-gosia' '-ciekawe czy masz jako smok łaskotki...' '-dobra!!eksekwo!!!wygrałeś!!-gosia' Pozwoliła mi wsiąść na grzbiet.Lecieliśmy na ląd.Wylądowaliśmy. ''-jak wy to?!-Czkawka jws<'' ''-bo ja mam bardzo dużą fantazje-gosia'' ''-okej to może poćiwczycie przemiane?i latanie?i strzelanie plazmą i innymi rzeczami tylko nie ujawniać nic z dalszych częśći!!-astrid'' ''-okej..-wszyscy'' No nic,według rozkazu zrobiliśmy swoje.A także odkryliśmy jakimi smokami jesteśmy...i jesteśmy Nocnymi furiami,niewielki zaskoczenie?nie?to powiem wam coś.Ja jestem zieloną furią taką jasnozieloną.Heathera to taka bardziej ciemnozielona.Paulina ma koci kolor.Patrycja zato jest brązowa.Gosia ta maruda jest niebieska.Wszyscy mamy kolory jak nasze oczy a nawet plazmy.Fajowsko,teraz moge powalić tego miłośnika całowania w mięśnie swoje. ''-ok musimy wracać do naszego świata,nara-Astrid'' ''-nara-wszyscy'' Złapaliśmy się za ręce i Astrid wymawiałą już słowa jednak to nie podziałało.Próbowaliśmy 5 razy ale nie podziałało,wkońcu przestaliśmy. ''-jest noc,może prześpicie się tu?w tym świecie?-czkawka jws'' ''-ja zamawiam z Astrid!!-heathera'' ''-ja też-paulina i pati'' ''-a ja z wichurą-gosia'' ''-a czkawka u czkawki-astrid'' ''-że co?-czkawki'' ''-powiedziałam że czknięcieups...-Astrid'' ''-astrid ma czkawke,tylko którego?-pati'' ''-10 razy-Astrid'' ''-chyba obydwóch bo są obydwaj uparci jak osły-paulina'' -ej!!!-czkawki ''-dobra jestem taaaaaaaka zmęczona że zaraz d....-gosia'' ''-ja chyba też...-heathera i szpadka'' ''-my to samo-paulina i pati-oparły się o siebie i śpią na stojąco'' ''-ja dąłączam do dziewczyn-Astrid'' ''-my też-sączysmark,mieczyk i śledzik'' ''-czkawka?smoki też dołączyły'' ''-to czemu nie?mały biwak w lesie nie zaszkodzi-czkawka jws'' ''-dobra teraz pomóż mi pokuładać dziewczyny'' ''-ja sie sama poradze-pati'' ''-i ja,jak wstane albo co na mnie leży?na moich plecach?!-gosia'' ''-ja,zaraz wstane,ale masz miękką bluze-astrid'' ''-nie oddam-gosia'' ''-szkoda-astrid'' Dobra,obudziliśmy dziewczyny,każda zamieniła się w smoka i siebie okryła,szczerbatek okrył czkawke,sztukamięs śledzika,hakokieł sączysmarka,a jot i wym bliźniaków,wichura natomiast astrid,też ją okryłem.I tak spaliśmy...aż do popułdunia. ''Co to było? Otworzyłem oczy a tu biały sufit?!Szybko stanąłem a raczej usiadłem na łóżku....szpitalnym? -czkawka!-Valka -mama?co ja tu robie?gdzie dziewczyny? -dziewczyny są w pokojach obok,a jesteś tu bo ktoś was napadł.Taka banda dzieciaków-Valka -amatorzy-Stoik Wtedy zobaczyliśmy że wszedł lekarz z siostrami -ma pan racje-lekarz Wszyscy wpadli w śmiech.Dopiero po południu mogliśmy opuśćić pokój i się przemieszczać.Poszedłem do Astrid.Zapukałem i otworzyła mi pielęgniarka. -czy moge przyjść do swojej koleżanki? -eh...możesz tylko ona się jeszcze nie obudziła Coś we mnie pękło ale postanowiłem wejść tam.Usiadłem obok łóżka na krześle.Była poprzypinana do różnych urządzeń.Wyglądała strasznie.Postanowiłem przerwać tę cisze. -astrid...wszyscy za tobą tęsknimy,jeśli się obudzisz to pójdziemy do parku co? Wszedł lekarz Astrid -to twoja koleżanka? -tak...dopiero co ją poznałem a już tak wiele dla mnie znaczy Teraz sie skapłem że to psycholog -a podoba ci się? Troche się zszokowałem jak i zaczerwieniłem -nie...może...nie wiem,takie dziwne uczucie czuje jak ją widze albo słysze -niestety,ale ma ona małe szanse na przeżycie...przepraszamy ale nic sie już nie da Po czym zostawił mnie samego z Astrid -nie możesz nas zostawić słyszysz?wszyscy tu na ciebie czekają I tak przychodziłem przez przez 2 dni.Wkońcu napad był szybki ale bolesny.Dziewczyny też przychodziły.Raz przechodziłem koło sali gdzie dziewczyna miałą taką sytuacje jak astrid.Dostała drgawek a jej chłopak stał za szybą.Lekarze reanimowali tą dziewczyne lecz serce przestało już bić.Zakryto ją białą płachtą.Przeraziłem się i pobiegłem do Astrid.Naszczęśćie oddychała i przedewszystkim żyła!! -Astrid nie opuszczaj nas,już tak długo na cb czekamy ale wytrzymamy jeszcze więcej,tyle ile można by było i jeszcze więcej Ech...jeszcze musze coś wyjawnić.Troche sie stresuje ale musze,być może to pomoże -wiesz że jak wszedłem do klasy to wśród tłumu ciebie zauważyłem?byłaś taka skryta,coś we mnie zabiło czego prędzej przy dziweczynach nie czułem,i chciałem ci powiedzieć że cie ....kocham... Po czym lekko ucałowałem w usta.Coś w tym urządzeniu zaczło mocniej pikać.Doktorzy przylecieli i powiedzieli żebym wyszedł.Obawiałem się najgorszego.Przyleciała amma i tata z dziewczynami. -co się stało?-Valka -urządzenie zaczło szybciej pikać i wypędzili mnie -gosia co to znaczy?-Stoik Ona wszystko wie o urządzeniach -zależy od pikania,czy było takie że wariowało czy takie że powolutku wariowało-gosia -powoli ale nie wariowało Mam nadzieje że to dobrze -to znaczy że będzie żyła!!-gosia Szczęśćie wiecznie nie trwa '''Pozdro dla czatu z fejsa.Dzisiaj a raczej od wczoraj jestem załamana więć nie umiem powiedzieć czy to będzie fajny lub najgorszy next.' Wszyscy sie cieszyli.Pacjenci sie na nas patrzyli z uśmiechem lub z zdziwieniem.Po kilku minutach przyszedł lekarz i oznajmił że to było początkowa faza obudzenia się.Można ją wywołać poprzez kogoś w kim sie kocha albo przez strach.W tą chwile osłupiałem.Ona może mnie kochać lub mnie sie bać. Rozprawienie się z winowajcami Minął tydzień a wszyscy oprócz Astrid wyszliśmy z szpitala a raczej wypisaliśmy się.Z Astrid jest już lepiej.Lekarz powiedział że za niedługo się obudzi i wtedy zostanie na obserwacji na jakieś 2 tygodnie.w tym czasie przynosiłem jej kwiaty i balony i inne różne rzeczy.W tej chwili wyszedłem z szpitala i skierowałem się w strone parku.Dziewczyny musiały wrócić do szkoły.Przechadzałem się po parku z jakieś 30 minut później z nudów zadzwoniłem do patrycji -czkawka?!nie dzwoń mi na lekcji! -ty już chodzisz do szkoły? Przecież lekarz nam zwolnienie napisał na tydzień -nie każdy jak ty ma takie szczęśćie -aha... Ulala usłyszałem głos nauczycielki -Patrycjo znasz regułe proszę włączyć na głośno mówiący-Czerwona śmierć Kraker -dobrze Milczałem cały czas ale później pies zaszczekał a głos jaki z telefonu pochodził to śmiechy moich starych kumpli i krzyki nauczycielki. Przepraszam że taki krótki ale nie mam weny,poszła sobie wsiną w dal. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania